I'm Impossible!
by Wanted Fallen Angel
Summary: A series of hilarious one shot's just for you. Melody Potter just loves getting under people's skins. Sneak peek: We all know you're a nice guy, but if you keep pointing that at me, I look at the Hufflepuff's table they do the same so much for loyalty, Flitwick doing poses no one ever should do, Don't worry Minnie doesn't bite but, she does scratch though etc. ON HIATUS (FOR NOW)!
1. Snape's wand obsession

**I re did this again so; I hope this is better than the other attempts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form! **

**Snape is oc but I made it this way on purpose because this is to make people laugh, smile and cheer them up if they had a bad day. Hope you enjoy it.**

I'm strolling through the forbidden forest; it's rather late now, couple of minutes left until midnight. People may be wondering what on earth I'm doing in the forest, especially at this time of night, well I'm here because I had a dream, well more of a nightmare and surprise-surprise it was about Voldemort, yes I said his name - Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself, what's worse is that my scar is hurting and that only happens when Voldemorts planning something. Well for now I'm not going to think of that too much. This walk is supposed to be calming me – even if I'm walking in the most un-calming place, where danger is everywhere.

To be honest, I'm not supposed to be in here but I'm a rule breaker and rules are meant to be broken, and for some reason I'm being followed by my class of both Gryffindor's and Slytherins alike and for some other reason trailing after them is Fred and George Weasley - not at all surprising as they too are troublemakers.

"Potter" A rather snarky voice yelled. It was Snape. Looks like everyone following will get an entertaining show tonight, lucky them.

I smiled and said innocently, "Sir Yes sir"

He glared and said, "What are you doing in here Potter?"

"Sleep walking" I sarcastically replied.

His immediate comeback is "Your just like your good for nothing father" how surprising and original- not, I thought sascrasticly, wow I'm sarcastic today.

"To my office now"

"Wait! I really need to pee!" I say desperately, crossing my legs to make it seem more realistic well and desperate.

Snape rolls his eyes and says, "When we get back, you may go"

I complain, "But I really, really need to go" The group of people who are still following hide behind some trees, wow I can hardly see them now – not. Instead of blowing their rather poor cover I continue with my conversation with Snape "LIKE NOW" It's not working. Need to think of something else, I smirk "If I leak I'm blaming you"

Snape is definitely flustered , how you ask, well the faint red on his pale cheeks is my guess – seriously he needs to get out in sun some more, unless he's a vampire – oh my god, I knew it, "Fine, however you will come to my office after you _cough-cough_ have finished your business."

_Next day, Monday morning, potions class with my favourite teacher Snape-sarcasm by the way_

"I didn't purposely wander off, honest. I was looking for a private place to you know, do my thing, 'wink-wink' and somehow I managed to get lost, to the school kitchens for a midnight snack" I mutter.

"It was a horribly long and tiring trip but I'm okay now, thanks for asking." I said, after Snape called me to the front of the class, to ask well demand where I wondered off to last night. The others watched as he glared at me shaking in what I'd like to think was a concerned emotion but was actually anger, with his face a violent shade of purple and all.

"Miss Potter, you will be serving detention with Mr Filch, after school today, you need discipline."

"I've got plans, you see, I have to go feed my uh broomstick, I mean owl Hedwig, she gets awfully tetchy you see and it's a bonding time for us as it's her um birthday yes birthday" I was cut off, by a jab to my side with Snape's wand.

"That tickles! Jeez, you shouldn't just go poking your wand at people. We all know you're a nice guy, but if you keep pointing that at me, we'll get the wrong impression. No wonder you don't have any real friends." I said as his face turned an even darker shade of purple, he's furious I presume.

"Stall all you want but you're getting know where Miss Potter. If you continue to interrupt this class and disobey me I'd be worried about your health." He threatened holding out his wand, which for some reason sparked.

"Don't worry about my health Snape! Padfoot and I always use protection!" I smirked back in reply.

He shouted scolding me, "MELODY POTTER!" and just to annoy him I replied batting my eyes "Sir Yes Sir"

"ENOUGH!" He shouted standing up from his desk chair, as I said innocently, "Enough what? Eye of newts? I thought you were supposed to say 'why'."

He was literally steaming by now. And the class was in hysterics. I had to admit, getting under peoples skin was fun. "WHY!" He shouted mockingly.

"What? Why are you a paedophile, well you should know as it is your cough urges cough. He hisses like a snake - well he is as Slytherin.

"I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION!"

"Really I never would of thought" I replied but before he had a chance to speak I cut in again "anyways 'to be or not to be; that is the question' isn't it" I question.

He let a scream of frustration as he yells, "IT'LL DO YOU GOOD IF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN QUIETLY IN YOUR SEAT MISS POTTER" Wow anger problems much.

I immediately shudder "I don't want you to do me good gosh that's urgh bad mental images"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Still hysterical I say, "No freaking way, if I do you'll do me good" again I shudder.

"You very well know what I mean now answer my question Potter" He shouted, class was halfway over I just had to keep stalling until the class was over!

"Okay" He smiles in relief. "What's the question again?"

"Will or won't you" He spits in my face.

"I'm sorry Snape, but I'm taken - in both ways." I stated smiling calmly. He screamed in frustration again and vents his anger on his desk; he uses the 'reducto' spell on it repeatedly.

"Rejection does that to people" I say facing the class, while pointing at professor Snape. The class in return laugh even harder, some even as far as falling off their stools.

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU'RE SINGLE OR N-" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, you're on hold, luckily, I have a perfect ringtone ring tone would you prefer call me maybe or **S-N-A-P-E** **S-U-C-K-S H-I-S B-A-L-L-S**. I questioned pointing to my phone; he snatches it off of me and threw it on the floor-Where it smashed.

"That was brand new" I complain. He poked me with his wand again.

"What did I tell you no sexual harassment allowed or I'll tell the Ministry and Rita Skeeter and…"

He cut me off coving my mouth as I realized a minute later I was being muffled as I bit his hand, he shouted, "POTTER! ANSWER ME ALREADY!"

I was laughing by now as I said, "I have answered back a lot today, if that answers your question."

"NO! THAT DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION! AND I WON'T GIVE UP TILL I GET AN ANSWER!" He screamed in my ear as he waved his hands in the air for dramatic effect. - Over dramatic much and I thought I was the drama queen.

"Let's see…No." I said as he looked at me utterly perplexed.

"No?" He asked wondering if it was really that simple.

"Would you rather me say yes?" I asked.

He thought about it and said, "Yes actually."

I smirked and asked, "Yes, what?"

He shook his head, "Yes, actually?"

I shrugged and said, "Why actually?"

"YOU'RE GETTING US NOW WHERE!" he shouted pointing at me accusingly.

"It's the journey not the destination, or is it the other way round." I reply. He scowls, well his face always wears a scowl so, doesn't make a difference to me.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" He snarled.

I gasped in mock and said, "I'll have you know, everything I do has a valid purpose" He shook his head like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

As he said, "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

I smiled as charmingly as possible "IMPOSSIBLY AMAZING!"

He scoffed and said, "MORE LIKE IMPOSSIBLY ANNOYING!"

I made a fake tear and said, "Ouch Snape, that hurts! And here I thought you cared!" He growled again like an angry bat- hey he is an angry bat. Oops I said that aloud.

"ANSWER ME NOW OR ELSE!" he shouted.

"What you going to do? Get a lemon drop from Dumbledore which is actually sweet instead of sour or find Voldemort saying he's given up on world domination and secretly always wanted to be a ballerina 'or else' is such a vague term"

He pounds the table with his fist and shouts again, "THAT'S IT POTTER! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

I frowned and said, "Now where's the fun in that?"

He was hissing now as he shouted, "IT WOULD END THIS ENDLESS CYCLE!"

"But that's exactly the point of the word 'endless'. Now what was that question again?" I ask again as his eye twitching as the bell rang.

"I DON'T HAVE A QUESTION…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! FORGET IT!"

I frowned and said, "Oh come now, I was enjoying our game!"

_(Bell rings end of class)_

"That was fun" I said satisfied with my work.

**Hope you enjoyed this, if you like it review.**

**Angel**

**P.S. If your re reading this, this is better than my other attempt right however, review to let me know if it's good or if something needs changing.**


	2. Coffee then nitwits lesson aww

**Hi everyone sorry about updating so late but I lost all my work so I did this in a rush I am going to re write what I can remember or try and see if I can recover lost work. I did this all today in a rush so; it's not that good hopefully it'll make you laugh anyway.**

"I'm going to be late for Charms" I moaned.

"But first I need coffee, especially after yesterday's forbidden adventure" I run to the great hall get jug of coffee but sugar and cream and chug it down and people stare.

I look around and spot another jug of coffee I do the same as before and chug that down now everyone and I mean everyone who's in the great hall is staring at me in either disgust or amazement, maybe both.

I carry on looking down but all the Gryffindor's grab the coffee jug and hold onto it so, I look at the Hufflepuff's table they do the same so much for loyalty I look at the Ravenclaw's surprise-surprise they do the same forget the Slytherin's I look at the professors table they do the same I do the puppy dog eyes and pout cutely I can tell it's working and start to smirk-damn I blew it so I go to the Slytherin's table I grab a jug of coffee do the same as before and chug it down.

_At the professors table_

"That's 3 now" Dumbledore says in amazement.

"Your wrong she's going for another one no two at the same time" said McGonagall going green.

"How is that possible" said Poppy also looking a bit green.

"It's Potter anything's possible with her just like her attention seeking father he did the same with Black" growled Snape.

"Oh god that's her 10th one" Dumbledore says going from pale to green to greener then finally vomiting and fainting.

"What a drama queen" I shout to the now unconscious Dumbledore. "Oh crap charms" I shout then run from the hall.

"I'm going to make it" I pant.

I crash into someone small, probably a first year I look down-oh damn its Professor Flitwick.

Crap I said that out loud "Oh sorry professor I didn't see you down there" I apologise looking away afraid of laughing in his face.

"Get in Miss Potter" professor replies.

Everyone stares at me and continues doing so.

"What" I finally shout unable to take the staring-it's as if i had 10 jugs of coffee, oh wait I did oops.

"You had 10 jugs of coffee" Hermione my best-girl-friend stutters out.

"Yes" I reply very slowly, whilst thinking_ oh crap._

"Bloody hell Melody" Ron my other best friend says.

"Potter everyone saw you do that, we put a charm on the great hall so we saw everyone single thing" Draco drawled.

"So" I drawled back.

"Back to the lesson" says professor Flitwick "Today you will do the levitation charm remember swish and flick, and then you will charm a jug to do anything you want it to do who ever does the best will get 20 points for their house and a prize"

Everyone starts to levitate something.

I'm bored so I make the lesson more interesting I grab my wand and point it Flitwick, at this point everyone stops and watches me.

I cast the charm Wingardium Leviosa silently then suddenly Flitwick stops what he's doing stares at me, then my wand, them me again and shouts "No" he starts floating around the room wherever I point my wand to I twirl him around the room "hey everyone looking at Flitwick the ballerina" I shout everyone stares at me, I stare back then, they look at Flitwick doing poses no one ever should do and start laughing even Hermione the teacher's pet laughs.

Draco shouts at a certain pose "Is that even possible"

"Of course it is drake Flitwick just proved it" I reply in a duh that's obvious voice.

Everyone just laughs harder.

"Potter put me down right now" bellowed professor Flitwick.

"Umm how about no" I reply.

"Potter" shouted Flitwick.

"Yes sir" I reply enthusiastically.

"Get me down" Flitwick shouts.

"No sir" I reply.

"Please" Flitwick says forcefully.

"Umm let me think about it no" I say very slowly hoping he'd understand what no means.

"Potter, get me down this instant!" Flitwick demands.

Well you don't get everything in life do you I thought.

"What's the magic word?" I say playfully.

"Please" whispered Flitwick.

"Buzzzzzz wrong answer try again" I whisper back.

"Pretty please" Professor Flitwick says a bit louder.

"Buzzzzzz wrong answers try again" I say a bit louder too.

"Potter" a frustrated voice shouts.

"Uh-uh wrong answer" I say, enjoying this very much.

"Give me a hint" pleads Flitwick most of his proud forgotten.

"Well if you insist it's something people would never say" I say with a gleeful look, everyone looks at me in shock.

"You -know -who" croaks out Professor Flitwick.

"No I don't know who" I say confused but it doesn't seem to be working as I can't stop bits of laughter escaping.

"He-who-must-not-be-named" whispers Flitwick.

"Well you've just named him now" I say technically.

"The dark lord" he shouts out loud. Wow who knew someone so small could shout that loud.

"Potter you said that out loud" drawled ferret face I mean Draco.

"Thank you Drake for pointing out the obvious" I drawl, mocking him.

"A pleasure princess Potter" he replies sarcastically.

"Anyway professor you said the dark lord, only death eaters say that - omg you're not a death eater are you?" I asked.

"Of course not potter" he protests.

"That's what they all say anyways forget the magic word I'll get you down just after one final float around" I say.

I float him out of the window "say hi to Minnie for me then you can come down" I shout.

"Merlin save me" Flitwick prays.

Flitwick floating outside McGonagall's class who stares at him

"Potter says hello. Now get me down potter!" Flitwick bellows.

"Of course" I float him down

"No-no-no back to the classroom" Flitwick chants out loud.

"Oh make up your mind will you" I complain, pretending to be annoyed.

I stop the spell.

"POTTER" yells both Minnie and Flitwick.

"I'm safe at last" Professor Nitwit says "Detention potter"

But Professor lighten up stop being a nitwit, Flitwick wow that's rhymes" I shout.

"Oh my god" said the class in unison "that was epic"

"POTTER 2 MONTHS DETENTIONS WITH ME"

"Sorry nitwit but you have to wait I have detentions already" I shout before running to my dorms but just before that I wink at Draco "see you in a bit drake" I make kissy faces at him then laugh at his disgusted face and Parkinson's jealous face.

**I did this in a rush when I have time I will improve it but I just thought I'd put this on as I lost all my previous work and have to start again so I did this in a rush – I know it's not as good as it should be but as I've already said I'm in a rush I lost my work and I have a science exam tomorrow wish me luck!**

**Bye**

**Angel xoxo**


	3. Bad kitty put your claws away

**Hi everyone I've had a lot of views and visitors but what I would really like is reviews so, please review tell me what you think pretty please! I think the first ones funnier**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything harry potter…**

"Hi cat-form Minnie" I chirp cheerfully.

Professor McGonagall changes back to her normal form.

"Potter I hear you've been giving Professor Snape more trouble" said a stern Minnie who is secretly trying to fight off a smile- I can tell by the twitch on her lips

"Well you could say that but, to be honest I think I've done nothing I mean seriously with the messages he makes with his wand gives me the wrong impression since well he does it to me most of the time-Sirius won't like that if I tell him which I probably will"

"A-hum Potter I really didn't need to know that" coughed Minnie.

"Aw Minnie lighten up were both females aren't we" I said playfully.

_Bell rings_

"_Transfiguration starts now so, sit down potter" Minnie says in a professional voice._

"_Of course Minnie" I say in a posh voice._

_The Slytherins and Gryffindor's all pile in arguing they sit on opposite side of the classroom so, I sit bang on in the middle right at the front where I can annoy people-getting under people's skin is fun well for me it is._

_Now that you are all here I will start with the register_

_Lavender Brown "Yes professor"_

_Millicent Bullstrode "Yes professor"_

_Vincent Crabbe "huh"_

_Gregory Goyle "grunt-grunt"_

_Hermione Granger "Yes professor"_

_Draco Malfoy "here"_

_Parvati Patil "Yes professor"_

_Pansy Parkinson "Yes professor"_

_Melody Potter "Hi Minnie" "Not necessary Potter"_

_Ronald Weasley "Yes professor"_

_Blaise Zabini "Yes professor"_

"Now that the register is done I will be recapping spells from 1st year to now understand" Minnie said sternly.

"Madam Yes madam" I say enthusiastically.

"Potter 5 points from Gryffindor for unnecessary comments.

"Madam Yes Madam" I repeat.

"Another 5 from Gryffindor" says Minnie.

The Gryffindor's all groan so I say "stop with the rude noises no masturbating in class"

"Potter" bellowed Minnie.

"Minnie" I bellow back cheerfully.

"20 points from Gryffindor for fowl and unnecessary comments" Professor McGonagall screamed.

"Awwwwwwww" I reply back.

"Back to the subject I will be handing out cockroaches (gasp) yes Miss Brown a cockroach, now all you have to do is transfigure this into an animal" said Professor McGonagall.

"Mister Weasley you will not be getting another cockroach, makes do with what you have" said a frustrated Minnie.

I start to get bored I got it, I silently cast the spell I imagine a female elephant for George well I'm going break up with him so he can have a more elephant-y girlfriend.

"MISS POTTER WHAT IS WITH YOU AND ELEPHANTS? GREAT SPELL WORK I'M PROUD OF YOU BUT GET THAT ELEPHANT OUT OF HERE" screamed McGonagall.

"Ok" I said casually "yes I'm outta class thanks big guy well girl"

"MELODY POTTER COME BACK AND SEE ME AFTER CLASS" Professor McGonagall voice says.

"Oh fuck no" I shout.

"DETENTION STARIGHT AFTER ALL YOUR PERIODS END POTTER WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN" bellows Minnie. _What is it with bellowing?_

"I'm not on my period I finished yesterday thanks for asking though" I bellow back. _If she can 'bellow' then so can I._

I go to the forbidden forest and tell the female elephant Georgina to wait here.

"George there you are! Look I'm sorry but this" I point at him and me "isn't working but, I got you a new girlfriend who is an elephant" I say quietly but, on the inside I'm jumping for joyno more looking after elephants or their shit.

Missing my chat and McGonagall's detention is a go. I rest on the willow tree and have a nice long nap.

After I wake up its morning oops better get ready.

_Transfiguration starts bell rings _

I run "I'm not late" I shout bursting into the classroom

"Yes you are and now that Miss Potter has enlightened us with her presence you can proceed while I have a talk with Miss Potter for not coming back to class after getting rid of that elephant as well as, missing her detention" Minnie says with a very stern expression on her face.

I stay silent.

"Well Miss Potter"

"what Minnie well will fly pigs appear in the muggle world have babies or when will old voldie get plastic surgery and a wig and a tan of course. Well is a very vague term" I say

"Answer my question miss potter I am getting impatient" Minnie said as calmly as she could.

"what question you just said and I quote you 'well Miss Potter' did you mean are you feeling well thanks for worrying though it's not needed" I say.

_Few only a little while to go till the end of the lesson_

"Potter I am asking you a question" Minnie shouts.

"How many times must I tell people the question is only asked by Shakespeare 'to be or not to be that is the question"

"Potter I'm being serious now" Minnie says.

"But you can't be Sirius" I whined.

"Why not Potter?"

"Because you're not Sirius if you were I would've shagged you right there but you're not Sirius so therefore you can't say that your Sirius" I say.

"Pot"... I interrupt her "Professor you mustn't tell lies I'll be telling Sirius about this tonight"

"Potter you're going over the top" says Malfoy.

"No one asked you Drakie- poo" I reply.

"The ferrets got a point I mean I get Snape bur professor McGonagall" Said Ron.

"No one's talking to you weasel don't get involved" I whisper shout.

"I find this rather entertaining I mean but it is wrong Melody" says Hermione.

"Thanks mionie" I whisper-she winks.

"POTTER I WAS TALKING TO YOU" screams Minnie.

"Look Minnie catnip" I suddenly shout pointing behind her.

"WHERE?" Minnie screams, searching for the cat food.

Everyone laughs including me.

"POTTER" Minnie screams.

Everyone laughs more.

_Bell rings_

"Saved by the bell" I say.

I walk out and slam the door just as Minnie gets her claws out.

"Wait till Padfoot hears about this" I say out loud.

A first year comes to me with a note.

"You need to go in there" I say.

The first year nods.

"Don't worry Minnie doesn't bite but, she does scratch though" I say with a laugh.

"I can hear you potter" shouts Minnie.

"See harmless like a pussy, even though she's a fully grown pussy" I say.

"Well got to run" I run off just as Minnie opens the door.

"POTTER" she screams.

**This is rushed I will edit this when I can but for now you get the rough version as I feel bad for not updating in ages but I have a reasonable excuse first I got a virus then I had it my pc fixed which altogether took about a week then I somehow lost most of my files which were the ones I needed I just got them back and I'm busy at school with exam preparation … sorry for my ramblings but that's the story in my life right now.**

**I will be back on track in a few weeks hopefully. **

**Wish me luck guys! **

**Angel**

**Xoxo**


	4. Stupid gargoyle, lemon drops and Fawkes

**Hi everyone yes I updated in a day I'm rather proud as well this is probably my best chapter it's sort of rushed but out of the other chapters the best rushed one – lol – I'm trying to make up for my mistake and take my mind of my 'mock' exams – it works. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the others as well so, please, please, please review. I love reviews…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only this story!**

I sigh for the tenth time today. Professor Dumb-as-a-door cough I mean Dumbledore wanted to see me for some reason, I doubt I'm in trouble if I am well I'll just say 'I don't go looking for trouble, trouble seems to come looking for me' all innocently with the puppy dog eyes, which Sirius taught me. Anyway as I was saying I am supposed to be in his office well I was about 20 minutes ago but it seems like this gargoyle doesn't want me to go up there. "Stupid piece of shit" I yell angrily, kicking it as hard as I possibly can arghhh ouch jumping up and down on one leg holding onto my foot, oh the agony – yes I'm a drama queen, yes I should be an actress but I can't as I'm too busy fighting mouldy warts.

I sigh again, and look at my imaginary watch it seems like half an hour has passed already. Oh well he's probably talking to Fawkes and has lost track of time just like all the other times. I glare angrily at the statue, which looks angrily back – hmm moving statues these days!

I sigh and stare at a wrapping paper of chocolate frogs, what are chocolate frogs doing on the ground? I wonder not realizing I said it aloud until the statue opens. You stupid pile of urghhh I scream out of sheer frustration, kicking it again then running up the stairs before it has the chance to shut on me.

I'm in front of his office door and contemplate on whether or not to barge in or knock before I could decide the door opens magically wow amazing I roll eyes.

"Hi Fawkes" I suddenly shout rather loudly, to Dumbledore's pet phoenix – who obviously likes me more as it just bit Dumbledore on his noise I laugh and then he comes over to me and nudges me fingers with its head, is stroke his beautiful feathers – you see we have a special bond now ever since he saved my life in my first year against the basilisks poison. I owe him a great deal but the silly phoenix likes me to much to let me owe anything apparently my loyalty, lovingness, beauty need I go on is enough. Awe I kiss his head and sit down on the chair in front of Dumbledore and smile innocently

"Professor Dumbledore you called for me - oh yeah sorry I'm late I didn't know the password."

"It's quite alright Miss Potter I myself forget some things as well Lemon drop?" he offers.

"Uh no thanks professor" I say trying not to look disgusted at the sour sweet if it can be called that anyway.

"Very well then let's get straight into business" sighed Dumbledore popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Ok" I drawl out confused.

"I have received various complaints from Professor Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall about your behaviour during class" Dumbledore gaze at me with his twinkly eyes disappointed.

"Well sir I was umm expressing my opinions in my umm work" I reply, looking down pretending to look ashamed at myself.

"It's quite alright to express oneself my dear but please do your work as well" said Dumbledore kindly.

I look up, my eyes practically twinkling "yes sir" he just gave me permission to mess about I mean cough express myself I snort internally at that.

"Sorry sir I will work harder" I say out loud while actually thinking of all the things I can do now.

Well now after all that's over you may play with Fawkes he's been lonely since you last visited.

"No problem sir, but I just visited him in the morning before Potions" I say confusedly.

Well he gets lonely he needs company, I've been so busy with work inside and outside of school it's been a hassle lately" He sighs for a second time that afternoon, before popping two lemon drops in his mouth and sighing again but in content.

I look at him weirdly before going to Fawkes warning him to stay away from Dumbledore and that I'll see him later as I'm to weirded out right now. I say bye to Fawkes and kiss his head and in return get a beautiful melody played.

I rush down stairs and glare at the statue once more before heading towards the Gryffindor tower.

On my way there I see Draco sneaking around in the dark hallways.

I sneak up behind him and shout 'DRAKE'.

"Potter don't do that, obviously those filthy muggles you live with don't teach you anything useful wait what am I saying all muggles are filthy" he sneered.

"Shut it Drake, I was only curious" I reply hurt.

"A it's none of your business and B curiously killed the killed the cat" he drawls, not noticing I was hurt by his insensitive but spot on comments.

I decide not to let him get to me so instead, I mock him by drawling back "A I made it my business, B that's a 'filthy' muggle saying and C curiosity didn't kill the cat stupidity did, curiosity was framed"

"Whatever Potter" Draco said with a smile not I imagined it probably smirking.

"Whatever Drake g'night" I whisper yawning.

"Night Mel" Draco replies smiling, then he kisses my cheek and goes off to his dorm.

I stand there with my hand resting on the place he kissed me, I sigh them I make my way to my dorm as well.

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review I enjoy reading reviews they make my day very happy I enjoy reading them so click on that review button and make me happy.**

**Also, is it just me or is there some I don't know chemistry between Draco and female Harry aka Melody Potter… coz I have been hinting about Sirius and Her in one shots which I may make into a story so I will be making a poll about the couple ideas for it then another poll on whether or not to make a story out of this and if I do make the story it'll be similar yet different to the plotline of Harry Potter (as this is fan-fiction right) **

**I will probably improve this as well, as I think it could be better.**

**P.S. ****REVIEW**** please, love all who review and everyone else to don't worry! ;)**

**Bye,**

**Angel xoxo**


End file.
